


Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter B in my Alphabet Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Spike could almost taste it, the tang of metal in his mouth. The tang of blood. The carrier of life. It rested, still and dead, in his veins. But in humanity it coursed strong. Spilt, daily, like the commodity they thought it was. He would give anything for another taste. Another bite. blood tasted better somehow when drank fresh. But now, because of the chip, he settled for cups of pigs blood. It was not the same. It could never be the same. He longed for the taste of fear in human blood, straight from the source. And he hated himself for it.


End file.
